


To Be Loved

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Detective Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu





	To Be Loved

Virgil considered himself blessed. He could have went to an even more horrifying and more awful place than he was already staying at, stuck in a way too small cage with little covering his already senstive and damaged skin from all the hormones they put in him but then Logan walked in the small shop on the dark side of town, clad in a black dress shirt, slacks, and a blue striped tie. He remembered how Logan looked and smelled and felt that day just as if it was yesterday.

"My, my," Logan tsked, bending down infront of Virgil's rusted cage. Out of just plain fear and anxiety, Virgil had desperately tried to push himself back against the cage bars. Maybe he was hoping to push to hard that he became apart of the change but all he could really do was press himself about an inch away from the door of his cage. He hated how cramped his cage was, he was constantly getting punished because he kept peeing in the wrong spot or knocking over his food or water bowl. "This is such an inefficient environment, you are aware of that, yes?"

The question wasn't for him, he was sure of that. He was taught that for years ever since he could understand the human language. He was meant as a slave, to bend down at his master's feet and please him endlessly in whatever fashion he wished for. Nekos were basically treated as sex slaves most of the time and that's what many used them for. They weren't meant for intelligence despite the constant remarks of the scientific community calling them as such. 

"Quit your yappy, young sport." Mr. Jordan, the owner of the joint and his constant tormentor, scoffed once he reached to next to Logan. He glared at Virgil, sending a warning of 'Don't try anything or it'll be worse than last time'. There had been a number of times Virgil had thought people had empathy for Nekos when he was younger and much naiver but it turned out people only wanted a puppet to behave and do whatever they wanted. "You don't want that one anyways, all used up and weak."

"Pardon me?" Logan raised a brow, seemingly annoyed. Virgil wasn't sure if it was because he cared about nekos or because someone had gotten to him first. He believed the former, no one gave a damn about them. 

"Well, ya know, we gotta train up from kitten to cat." Mr. Jordan said, the cigarettes sticking out between his teeth taking up the air in Virgil's nose. He hated the smell of smoke, it disgusted him that humans even found that pleasureable. "And this one never liked to listen, ya see, so we tried to warn him but the fucker never listen - did ya?!" 

Mr. Jordan kicked Virgil's cage, rattling the bars and making Virgil hit his head at the top from jumping. He whimpered pathetically and immediately recognized his slip-up, clasping his hands over his mouth to keep out any unwarranted noises. He kept kicking, the memory of Virgil's misbehavior relighting the fire in his eyes like it did everytime he had to explain this to someone. And every time, they understood, walked away, and found a much more recommended one who was cute, new, behaved, and unused. That's what they all do. That's what he knew they all do. No would ever care about him - "Stop your insolence right now! Can't you see you're frightening the poor soul?"

"Eh? So what? He's nothin' but a brat, fear keeps people in place. Get used to it, ya idiot." Mr. Jordan, probably just wanting to hurry up and make a sale, stopped kicking Virgil's cell and looked over at Logan who looked sympathetically at the neko inside. Virgil thought he was dreaming, no one cared! No one did, not even his mistress who birthed him from her neko! She just gave him up at the drop of some cash! That's what he knew, that's what he understood, and was drilled into his head a million times. "Come on, you're going to love this one."

"I'll take him." Logan refused to move from Virgil's cage, his gaze focused on the shaking boy inside. The look in his eyes sent shivers down his spine and knocked the wind out of him in a way he never knew was a good thing.

"Nah, you don't want a brat, can't have bad ratings now-" Mr. Jordan rolled his eyes, scoffing at the notion Logan was making.

"Did I stutter, you insolent fool?" Logan finally stopped up from the squatting position he had been since he approached his cage. "I want him, not any of you well-behaved emotionless robots. I'll give you a thousand dollars cash right now."

"Well shit man, you just had to say that ya know." Mr. Jordan chuckled, putting his hands out for the money. Logan reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. "I'll get the custody papers, be right back with ya."

"Excellent." Logan nodded, watching the red head leave before looking back down at Virgil who stared in awe at him. Logan got down on his knees, wrapping his fingers around the rusted metal. He offered a sweet little smile towards the neko. "It's okay, it's going to be okay kitty. Can you be a good kitty and tell me your name? Mine is Logan."

"V-virgil..." He stuttered, hiccuping. He was sure tears were flooding his eyes as his vision began to become blurry. 

"Virgil, did these 'trainers' rape you?" Logan asked before correcting himself. "You have the right to say no, dearest. If you didn't want it and they punished you by making you - that's a crime and it's your fault. So please tell me, did they?" 

"Y-yes!" Virgil cried, nodding frantically. No one had ever told him that, he had always begged them to stop whenever they used that as a punishment, promising to correct his behavior but they never took his word. They just ruined him from the inside and outside so no one could ever want him as a pet. They often him that he was meant to serve and he couldn't say no because he was bred for it, for that. It's why Virgil hated the thought of a owner. 

"Oh goodness, sweetheard. Hey, listen to my voice okay? Can you do that for me?" Logan spoke so soft and gently, it clutched at his heart. "I'm going to get you out of here and give you a good life. I'm going to make sure no one can hurt you or any of you guys here."

"H-how will you d-do that?" Virgil asked, stuttering like a mess. Now his heart was racing because he thought he was going to get punished when they went 'home' for questioning his 'master'. 

"I'll tell you soon, okay? I promise." Logan said, his gaze was so sincere and soft that it tugged at Virgil. 

"Pinky promise?" He knew it was stupid. He thought it was stupid as he stuck his pinky out, scooting closer with his knees pressed against the front of the cage now. He was so close to Logan but still separated. He could smell the hairwash he used, it smelled like coconut - they washed the good ones here with that one so they're always all-dolled up for potential clients. 

"Pinky promise." Logan closed his eyes, chuckling, intertwining their pinkies. He could simply not defy Virgil of the most sacred promise. He watched happily as Virgil's eyes swirled from the anxiety and fear that Logan was sure were glued onto his pupils into a mixture of a happiness and blissful, tears making his eyes glow under the dimming light thanks to glossiness.

"I see ya messin' with the fucker already. Gettin' his hopes up? I gotchu." Mr. Jordan smirked, walking back to them. He seemed keen on making Virgil to continue to have trust issues and be scared in his every waking moment. 

"I figured I'd introduced myself, no harm in bonding with a person." Logan said, standing back up on his feet and taking the clipboard and pen away from Mr. Jordan's hand who directed him where and what to sign. 

"Did ya hit your head or somethin'? These things are toys not peeps man." Mr. Jordan chuckled with hands on his hips and a smirk glued to his face. He was probably to have Virgil off his hands and an extra eight hundred dollars than he usually would have gotten if he had sold the best one here to Logan. 

"That is your belief but however I beg to differ with statements such as those." Logan signed the last spot and handed the clipboard to Mr. Jordan who took it with a grin still plastered on his face. "If I may be clear with you, did you inject him with hormones? And 'prepare' him?"

"Why, of course! Who wouldn't?" Mr. Jordan said happily, slipping the sheet into the fax and watching it show on the computer screen. He reached over and clicked something. He yanked open his desk drawer, throwing Logan a collar and leash who caught it without much needed effort. He walked over to this huge board that had hooks that held every cage key, like in hotels. He grabbed Virgil's and placed it in Logan's hand."Here, you go. Pleasure doin' business with ya man. Come back if you want a better one or want like a threesome. Sounds pretty hot to me, I should try it one day. That's what these bitches are bred for afterall."

"Virgil, are you okay with me putting these on you?" Logan asked first. Oh god, he was such a sweetheard. How did Virgil ever managed to grab this man to want his dirty and tainted self? 

"Y-yes." Virgil nodded, feeling Mr. Jordan's glare on him. Logan smiled, pushing the key in and turning it. The cage was open for the first time in a while and he slowly climbed out, careful not to hurt himself and stretched. His brown slim tails curled around himself and his cat-like ears twitched, looking up at Logan. 

"Dear, you're allowed to stand up." Logan held out his hand which Virgil's took and slowly helped Virgil up onto his feet in, like, for the first time in years! Logan's touches were so gentle, slipping the black leather collar around Virgil's neck before stretching the purple thin leash to the silver ring. He silently slipped off his leather jacket and handed it to Virgil. "Please, wear this. You must be freezing."

He was right, he was always cold and freezing and shaking most of the time expect summer but it was winter this time of the year. They were only allowed to wear boxers because they were basically sex symbols and that's all most people cared about. At least, he thought so before. He happily slipped on Logan's jacket despite the look of disgust he was sure Mr. Jordan was sending his way. "T-thank you, um,"

"Logan, please. If you'd like to call me something else, I'd be pleased to hear your suggestion. You don't have to call me Master." God, why was this guy so kind and sweet and gentle and just knew what to say? 

"Logan." Virgil smiled up at him, beaming he was sure. But Logan didn't seem to care because he smiled back, reaching up to brush Virgil's hair.

"Is that all the paperwork? Are you sure?" Logan turned to Mr. Jordan to confirm the purchase and Mr. Jordan just nodded.

"Yup, that's all my dude." Mr. Jordan smirked, leaning against the edge of his desk with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Well if that's the case," Logan smirked, a look of achievement being reached in his eyes as he said the next statement. "I think it's time to take yoh to my place on 1094 street."

And just like that, there loud bangs as the doors were rammed open and men clad in dark blue and black with 'SWAT' written on their vests hurried in. Virgil would have shierked and huddled in a ball if Logan hadn't grabbed him and held him to his chest where Virgil's hugged him tightly in return. "Fuck! You'll pay for this, ya fuckin' hippie! I didn't do anything wrong, hey don't touch my property!" 

"Wrong, you ignorant fool. Y. T vs United States of America, The Supreme Court ruled that all nekomimis had the same rights as any human and they were not be seen as property or be prepared or forced to injections by their so-called masters. They have the right to chose whether they wished to be owned or not and your paperwork is faulty!" Logan said with Virgil's still pressing his head hard against his chest, trying to block out the shouting. "Take him to my station, I'll be there in a little bit boys. Get these nekomimis out of the cages and somewhere safe."

"Yes, Sergeant!" Unknown voices chanted before rattling and cut chain noses flooded Virgil's sensitive ears. 

"Virgil, kitten, dear, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Logan gently took Virgil's face in his hand and looked at the neko with such genuine and sincerity that it almost made him sob right there.

"Y-yes." Virgil whispered, clinging to the man.

"I don't care about what the paperwork says or what that man and his trainers has told you in the past. I'm asking with your consent, will you like to live with me? You don't have to become mine or see me as a master ever-"

"Yes!" Virgil said, impulsively. He was letting himself feel for the first time in sixteen years and he loved it all. He wanted all of that, even if it was looked down on but it didn't matter because Logan wouldn't see him as any less. Maybe Logan was just a really good actor but he can't see him as such and right now he just wants to live in thia fairytale. "Yes, please! Make me yours, please take care of me!"

"Are you in your right mi-" Logan begN to question at the quick decision.

"Yes!" Virgil sobbed. "I've wanted nothing more than a man like you, please please please...let me be yours, please can I have you as a master? Please please Logan..."

"Okay, okay. Let's...just get your home and get you settled in okay?" Logan had smiled sweetly and lead Virgil out in the freezing outside and they rushed to his car where the heat had been out. It had been so long since Virgil was that comfortable and cozy with the temperature. 

He had taken Virgil to his home which was so neat and perfect he was surprised when Logan hadn't expected to actually get Virgil for real, only to make Mr. Jordan confess or have a neko tell him before one was signed over. He washed Virgil throughly, not daring to go south and told Virgil to wash himself there (Logan constantly asked Virgil if it was okay to wash him here or there). He gave Virgil some real cozy purple pajamas and gace Virgil this awesome food called 'pizza' that he wanted to kill Mr. Jordan for never giving any of them it and just throwing a bowl of mediocre cat food at them as dinner. 

And now three months later, he was happy and blessed as could be. Logan took such good care of him, constantly pampering him in affection (despite admitting he isn't good at showing his feelings), feeding him treats and foods he likes constantly, giving him baths and cuddles, and never forcing Virgil to work or go into the bedroom to do anything down south. Logan was the perfect Master to Virgil and he never regretted impulsively agreeing to become Logan's. He remembered how happy he was when Logan came back with a lawyer who gave them the proper paperwork to fill out together as a form of them both consenting to their ownership. He was so overjoyed when Logan had came off the phone a week later, announcing the approvement of the legal ownership. He had pounced on Logan, nearly knocking him over and covering his face in light little kisses with his tail wagging happily behind him. 

Virgil loved Logan so much, though he was still shy to say it outloud. Logan was smart though, realizing when Virgil kissed him for the first time after he brought Virgil his favorite purple hoodie and smiled back lovingly down at him. He whispered so gently and lightly, "I love you too."

But now Logan was locked in his office, whete the corkboard was surely covered with pictures of a crime, the victim, and the suspect with papers of evidence hanging along side it. Virgil had learned the same night he met Logan that he was a Special Victims Unit for Florida's Police Unit which meant he dealt with all sorts of cases like rape, hate crimes, and abuse ranging from the child to the elderly. Logan admitted his job was very steessful at times and said he might be grouchy then so try to bear him in advance.

And he was grouchy today. During these moods, he closed himself off and was a lot more angry than usual but he never took it out on Virgil. He still cared for him well just like any other day, he just stayed up longer and focused more on whatever case he was working than spending a few hours watching The Office with him. 

Usually, Virgil was patient because he understood that Logan was only human so he needed his space to himself but Virgil was really craving for Logan's attention. He wanted cuddles and kisses and sweet words from his master's lips and that would only happen if he bothered his master.

"If you ever need me and I'm not out here, I'm probably in my office so come get me then kitten." Logan had said on a countless number of times and Virgil did need cuddles right now so he figured it was fair game.

"Master?" Virgil peeked through the wooden door after creaking it open, seeing Logan stare down at a table with papers and pictures scattered across the desk as if that was going to make something click to catch the guy in the eyes of the law. He pouted at the sight, he never liked it when Logan was stressed. He wanted Logan destessed and he knew Logan loved when Virgil cuddled and kissed him. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, unamused at Virgil's presence but there was no sharpness or vigor in his tone. So Virgil pressed out, softly pattering his way over to Logan and slipped his arms around the man's waist. 

"I miss you, you've been stuck in your room all day long." Virgil said with his cheekbone now pressed against Logan's back who stiffened before relaxing in Virgil's hold.

"I know, kitten. This case is really important." Logan muttered slowly, his voice was deeper and scratchy than usual which sent a shiver throughout Virgil. God, that was something he wasn't expecting but Virgil tried not to focus on it otherwise he'd get hot and bothered and he didn't need that right now. 

"I'm important." His tail slipped around Logan's waist, tugging him backward to press against Virgil. 

"Yes, you are." He chuckled lowly, placing his hands ever so gently (as usual) on Virgil's hands. "You're so important kitten, don't you know that?" 

"No," Yes, he did. He knew by the way Logan only ever gently touched him and how soft his kisses were and how he always pulled away before either of them could get hard so Virgil wouldn't feel pressured to have sex. He knew how Logan had learned from his brother's fiance on how to cook some tasty meals that Virgil would enjoy. "Can you show me?" 

"Oh, kitten." He tapped Virgil's tail two times, signalling to remove it so it wouldn't hurt when he turned. Virgil did so and Logan pulled him in close. "Do you want to go lay down with me? Cuddle, hmm?"

"Okay." Virgil smiled, feeling Logan take his hand within his own and lead them to Logan's bedroom. He always loved Logan's room. He had his brother paint his cieling as the galaxy, admitting his strange fascination with things he can never began to behold or understand truly with his small human mind. He had a few shelfs above his desk where he did the bills and taxes with all the important paperwork stored in a file cabinet that had childish stickers like dogs, stars, rainbows, and different foods on there by Patton who had sneaked in there and did that while he had been here. The shelfs held many medals and awards he won as one of the best students in his school's history and as an office of the law for five years, he had a lot of runs and things to encounter that earned him those achievements. 

Virgil really loved his bed area because it was so dorky and nerdy. His duvet was a science themed with a pillow that had math symbols and principals printed out on the pillow sheet. If you turned your head left, you would see the bookcase where every book he had ever had since elementary (thanks to Patton) was there, organized by year and size. You would also find his collections of Bill Nye documentaries and different classic shows like Friends, The Big Bang Theory, The Office, and many more. He just loved his room and Logan because the room just screamed Logan. 

And now he was looking at Logan who was holding him so gently, smiling so sweetly at the neko before him. He gently rubbed behind his ears, making purrs slip from his lips and his head to be thrown back against the ridiculous soft and cozy pillow. 

"You're so important, kitten." Logan whispered gently, rubbing up and down Virgil's back. "I used to come back to no one, no one to hold, no one to feed, no one to watch The Office for the 15th and a half time and then complain about it later with them. No one ever made me keep myself and my health in check, I constantly ate whatever worked without a care for what it could and just did my job. I showered, eat, slept, and did my work everyday for five years but then I met you and you changed that."

"I did?" Virgil barely whispered through the purring.

"Yes, you did so much. You made me want to take uo Patton's endless offers on cleaning and cooking tips. You made me check myself over and over, making sure I was staying healthy as I could even if I do not sleep as much as I should but given the circumstances - it's good enough. I never had anyway to relieve stress but my job but you, oh you and your cuteness makes it all better."

"Do I?" Virgil snuggled closer, pressing his face against Logan's neck. He breathed and basked in Logan's scent, he always loved and cherished it. 

"Yes, you can't even fathom how adorable you are my dear." He gently whispered in Virgil's ear, making it twitch a couple times. "You make the battle that I fight for everyday seem so worth it and I can't simply thank you or find words to express myself correctly in order to explain to you how truly grateful I am for your existence, my pretty little kiteen." 

"You're so silly." Virgil shook his head and scooted up, pressing his lips against Logan's softly. Virgil slipped his hands away from Logan's waist and became brave enough to travel it along his chest. He reached north and grabbed the back of Logan's neck, pressing him harder against his lips. "I love so so much Lo, you can't even fathom it!"

"I can try." Logan smirked against his lips and Virgil rolled his eyes before pressing their lips away and hands beginning to wander. But as always, Logan pulled back just as the kiss began to get heated much to Virgil's whine of disappointment and chasing his lips in need. "Sorry, love. I should've pulled back sooner."

"Logan, can I make love to you one day?" Virgil smiled happily, watching Logan flush bright red at the notion of a promise like that. 

"Yes, of course. One day, when you feel comfortable enough I will oblige you." Logan managed a small smile before they went back to simply cuddling and whispering little jokes to each other, trying to will off the exhaustion but failing.


End file.
